Phantoms Can Be Good
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) Dudley's twin brother Deadly, the actual Phantom of the Muppets comes to live with him and Piggy but Dudley will help him show the others he is good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so this was a random idea based off something my guy friend and I were talking about at Starbucks on Monday and what I hope might be in the third Muppets movie.**

 **As you also know, I'm very fixated with Dudley, but also Uncle Deadly, the Phantom of the Muppets so my friend and I imagine that Deadly and Dudley are twin Brotners**

 **In this story, Deadly Pimperton comes to live with his famous brother Dudley and his wife Piggy but the other muppets are very wary of Deadly but maybe Dudley can help, along with Constantine to show them not to judge a Phantom by his mask or his behaviour.**

 **I hope peopme will enjoy, as this is very cool.**

* * *

"Wow, your brother's coming to live with us?" Piggy asked Dudley.

"Yes, he is Piggling but the others might be wary." Dudley said.

It was a few nights after they'd gotten married, and Dudley was very happy but his twin brother, Deadly who was the actual Phantom of the Muppets and not Dudley.

"Why would they be wary, of your brother?" Piggy asked.

"Because he is the actual Phantom of the Muppets." Dudley said in bed.

"Oh, but I thought it was you." Piggy said.

"No, when I first came to join the group I was shy, so I imagined what Deadly would do so I made a version of his outfit.

When he foubd out, Deadly got upset so I promised never to wear it again." Dudley explained feeling Piggy scratch under his horns, which relaxed the blue skinned and scaled male.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about, and we can help Deadly fit in." Piggy said to him.

"Heah, as you trust me sonce you're married to me." Dudley said.

He noticed she had gained weight, guessing she was pregnant smirking with pride as she was hiding it.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but keep it to yourself.

The others or a certain green buzzkill finds out, I'm svrewed." Piggy said.

"Piggling I can keep a secret, remember?" Dudley said.

He was cuddling her gently while they were lying in bed, but he had too much on his mind like Deadly coming, and now this.

He hoped he would be able to deal with this, sighing.

He hadn't seen Deadly in a very long while, since after he'd imitated him at Tne Muppet Theatre and Deadly had been mad, when he'd returned to Tne Labyrinth in the outfit.

"I just hope he's okay, since the others might be frightened." he muttered.

* * *

The next day at the studio, Dudley was pacing as he was looking at the mirror since it was how he travelled to his home, the Labyrinth along with Deadly sighing because he knew how shy Deadly was.

He then sensed a familiar aura, which was Deadly's making the stylist breath deeply to cool himself down.

"Hello brother, it's good to see you you know?" Deadly said, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Hey Deadly, maybe you should take the mask off." Dudley said holding a blue skinned hand to his brother's gloved one.

"I really, really missed you, Dudley." Deadly said.

"I know, but I can help, Piggybtoo." Dudley said.

"I heard you two got married, good for you.

You haven't been imitating me again, pulling pranks?" Deadly asked.

"Nope, you're the real Phantom." Dudley said.

Deadly chuckled at that, but he was hungry which happened when he was anxious, going to get a snack making himself unseen through his magic.

"Oh crud, Tney're gonna notice and freak them blame me." Dudley said.


	2. Helping Deadly Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you're enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Deadly meets sone of his brother's friends but they don't believe he is, until Constantine helps out.**

 **I like where this story is going, because it focused on both Deadly and Dudley but hope you like.**

* * *

"Wow, the break room has so many treats, and a phantom can get used to this!" Deadly said.

He'd entered the break room unseen, so his brother's friends wouldn't freak or get scared because deep down, he was very sweet.

"Hey, floating plate-" Fozzie said doing take.

"Dudley, knock it off man!" Fozzie said.

"I'm not Dudley, but Deadly his brothe

Didn't my brother tell you, about me?" Deadly said.

"Dudley doesn't have a twin brother, phantom!" Fozzie said.

Deadly appeared, making the comedic bear stunned, just staring at Tne Phantom of Tne Muppets

"It's rude to stare, you know?" Deadly said.

"Fozzie, he is my twin brother and telling the truth." Dudley said.

"We should get proof, and I know who to ask!" Fozzie said.

They saw Sam enter, making Deadly sigh because he knew what his brother's friends thought, that he was an imposter

"Well ask Constantine, as we're close friends if you don't believe me!" Deadly hissed.

Constantine rushed in, with a gift wrapped box smirking seeing Deadly.

"Sweet, Deadly's here as I was waiting for him, since we go to Tne same support group." the felonious amphibian stated, making Sam curious.

"And what support group, is that?" he asked.

Constantine looked anxious, but sering Deadly beside him nodding helped.

"Aspergers support group, as it's why Deadly never takes the mask off." Constantine said.

"Woah, so Deadly is Dudley's brother!" Kermit said.

"Yep, but he was already anxious about talking to you weirdoes, and your badgering him just made it worse!" Dudley said, seeing Deadly run out of the room.

"Go after him, and make sure he cools down." Dudley said to Constantine

"I can do that, but he loojs freaked." Constantine said.

* * *

That night after he got in his brother and Piggy's car, Deadly was quiet because the others were wary, and scared of him which hurt his feelings a tad zipping open his skull shaped backpack.

Inside it was his most precious things, that he'd brought with him from the Labyrinth.

His pet bat was happy to see him, which made Deadly smile a little, unaware Dudley had seen.

"You'll like it here bro, I promise." he told Deadly.

"I sense that, but thanks." Deadly replied as they got out of the car.

"For what, bro?" Dudley asked.

"For letting me stay with you and Piggy, helping the others believe that I'm your brother, you know?" Deadly said.

"You're welcome, as we can help you out." Dudley said, following Deadly inside.

Tney were having coffee, but Piggy saw Deadly's pet bat out of his backpack hearing him giggle, surprising her.

"That's his pet bat, Twi." Dudley said to Piggy.

"She's friendly, so don't worry." Deadly said, with warmth in his voice.

"Wow, you're sweet but we need to bring this out more." Piggy said.


	3. Helping To Break The Ice

**A/N**

 **Here's more.**

 **In this chapter, Deadly is still shy while at the studio, but breaking the ice a little.**

 **Plus Piggy decides to let Deadly do magic on her show, which would be awesome.**

* * *

Deadly was already up the next morning, making himself coffee but was in his pyjamas but wearing his top hat as usual, humming to himself.

"It's cool Twi, besides Dudley and Piggy aren't up yet." he said.

"Yeah, but we'll get used to being here in no time." Twi said.

Deadly sighed as he was wearing his mask, but drinking coffee making Twi smirk, seeing him let her drink from his mug.

"Deadly you up?" they heard Dudley say.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Deadly replied.

Dudley came in, as they were making pancakes since he and Piggy loved having breakfast, despite needing to be at the studio which made Deadly sigh.

"Dear brother, why brood?" Dudley asked.

"Do I have to go with you?

Your friends don't like me remember?" Deadly said.

"Yes, but they need to get to know you." Dudley said.

Deadly rolled his purple eyes, as he still had his mask on making Dudley sigh, because he knew his twin brother might be the legendary phantom of Tne Muppets, but he was also a big sweetie.

"You need to break the ice, you know?" Dudley said.

"How am I supposed to do that, when they turn and run?" Deadly said.

Dudley felt a bit bad, as imitating his brother had made it bad for Deadly, to make friends, knowing maybe he could explain to the others that it had been him, not Deadly who had pranked them many years ago.

"Just give me a chance, to fix things, Deadly." Dudley said.

"I doubt that, but knock yourself out." Deadly said going to get dressed.

At the studio while Dudley and Piggy were with the others, Deadly was reading magic books and practising new spells since he didn't care about what they th"Yes, ought, since he and Constantine were good friends.

"Yes, these new spells are working!" Deadly said, his voice full of pride.

He knew that his twin brother hid his magic, and the fact they were dragons from the others, but he always used his magic like back in the Labyrinth.

* * *

"Has Deadly been calm, not pulling any pranks on you or Dudley?" Kermit asked Piggy while at the studio, seeing Dudley tensed up at Kermit's question.

"He's been sweet, just like Dudley but you and the others should back off." Piggy said to him.

Dudley could hear his twin brother singing, doing magic using his magic making him smile.

"Dudley, I have an idea as maybe Deadly can do magic on Up Late with Piggy!" Piggy said surprising Dudley.

"That's a very good idea, as he loves doing magic." Dudley said.

They were hoping, that Deadly would want to do it seeing him quiet ad Kermit was there but the amphibian male was curious, about him.

Plus his mandolin strings were broken, since Constantine had been goofing around with it, making Deadly feel bad for him.

He was then using his magic to fix it, astounding Kermit because he had no clue that Deadly had good in him, seeing Deadly relax.

"Piggy thought of a great idea, since you love magic.

How do you feel, about doing it on her show?" Dudley said.

Deadly's Purpke eyes widened, because he loved doing magic nodding, making Dudley smile going to get Piggy.


	4. Trying To Help Deadly

"You okay there, bro?" Dudley asked Deadly, as they were in the break room drinking frappes

"I guess, but just working on new tricks but stunned your wife's gonna let me do magic on her show, you know?" Deadly said.

"She trusts you like me, and we know deep down you're nice, we just have to let the others see." Dudley replied, unawsre Chip was listening along with Pepe.

It was mid afternoon, so both Deadly and Dudley were hanging out which they hadn't done in a while, but talking in dragon speak, which only they got.

"Leave Deadly alone, as he's scared to talk to you weirdos, after your little interrogation." Constantine said.

They ran off after that, but Constantine smiled, seeing how calm Deadly was around Dudley hoping he would be okay wondering why his cousin's friends were so cold towards Deadly, since they were friends.

"Good frog might have an answer, to this." he muttered.

* * *

"Why're you asking your friends, to spy on Deadly?" Constantine asked Kermit, making him sigh at his mischievous cousin's question knowing Ceadly was like his best friend.

"The last time we saw him, Deadly wasn't very friendly and was trying to ruin the show so that's why him being here makes us a tad wary." Kermit said, hearing Constantine snprt.

"That wasn't Deadly genius, that was Dudley imitating him, but you and your dimwit friends don't get it." Constantine told him, making Kermit sigh.

"We never really asked him, why he did what he did, maybe I should." Kermit said, seeing Constantine happy about that hoping Deadly would talk to him.

"You were looking for me, eh?" he heard Deadly say, stunning him.

"Y-Yeah, Constant wanted me to talk to you." Kermit said, making the Phantom of the Muppets curious, about what Kermit wanted.

"Was it really you, that pranked us, at the theatre?" Kermit asked, making Deadly sigh.

"No, it wasn't but Dudley." Deadly told him, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, Dudley is also the phantom?" Kermit asked surprised.

"Go ask him, alright?" Deadly said to him, seeing Kermit leave.

Kermit was leaving him be, ad he was going to leave Deadly alone, going to find Dudley seeing him with Piggy making him wonder what was going on.

"Why did you Dtess as the phantom that day?" Kermit asked him.

"Yes, I did imitate my brother that day but I was trying to get you to notice me, until I joined the group, plus I promised Deadly not to dress as the phantom ever again, so I know it ruined things for him.

Dudley sighed, as he saw Kermit leave but Piggy hugged the light blue skinned and scaled male as he had been brave, to admit he'd made a mistake which made her proud.

"Maybe now they know, Deadly might have a better chance of making friends." she said.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Dudley told her but was tending to Gloria Stefan.


	5. Coffee Buzzed

It was after Up Late with Piggy, which made Dudley curious because it was Deadly's first time doing magic so he wanted to see, if his younger twin brother was okay seeing him with Constantine.

"You okay, as you doing magic was awesome!" Constantine said to Deadly, as he looked a bit shaky after doing magic which confised Constantine

"Sort of, but just anxious because the others are still wary." Deadly said looking quiet, making Dudley get it.

"Hey it's okay, as they're always like that, even with me." Constantine told him.

He then saw the madter thief leave, sighing as he was stargazing but feeding his pet bat, seeing Dudley join him which made him feel better.

"The show was really good, plus everybody loved your tricks, Pkus sone of Piggy's friends were trying to figure out how you do magic." he told him making Deadly grim revealing yellow fangs making Dudley grossed out

""Ojay, what did I do now, that has you look like that?" Deadly asked.

"Your fangs, as you stopped brushing them, so maybe that's one of the reasons the others don't want to talk but I can help you, okay?" Dudley said.

Deadly rolled his eyes from behind his mask, making Dudley sigh but it was cute like when they were little dragons growing up in the Labyrinth, seeing Piggy hug him.

That surprised Deadly, as nobody but Dudley hugged him, making Dudley surprised hearing his brother sniffle but disappear making Piggy wonder, if Deadly was Jay.

"Nobody has ever hugged him, except me Piggling, and he thinks the others don't like him thanks to a certain thief, but I can handle him." Dudley said kissing her.

He went to find Deadly who was at the magic store, which was the phantom's favourite place to hang out and inspired him to use his magic seeing Deadly reading

"Hey, what's going on?" Deadly asked softly.

"Are you feeling better after what happened?" Dudley asked him.

"Sort of, but I should keep my distance, from your friends at the studio since I don't want to mess things up, for you." Deadly replied making Dudley sigh.

"Jareth would want you, to make friends, my dear boy plus Pigglong and O can see the real you who is very shy but sweet and loves his magic but the others need to see this too." Dudley told him.

* * *

Later that early morning around five, Dudley could hear singing from the kitchen getting out of bed going downstairs following the sounds to the kitchen where Deadly was drinking a lot of coffee, making the light blue skinned and scaled dragon male worry because like coffee with a certain thief, coffee made Deadly a tad drunk.

Unlike Dudley, Deadly finally moving to this world from the Labyrinth meant the phantom of the Muppets was not used to coffee Tne way Dudley was, hearing Deadly slur his words.

"We talked about coffee and how you weren't able to handle it, now give me Tne mug!" Dudley said to his younger twin brother seeing Tne mug was one of Tne Unveil the Tail mugs with the curly tailed handle.

"You don't know me, Dudley!" Deadly yelled as Tne mug flew out of his hands.

Dudley was stunned, seeing Tne mug broken, and coffee on Tne floor, but he was more worried about Deadly seeing him feel sleepy passing out, under the table with his dragon tail poking out.

"Ojay my dear boy, let's get you to the couch so I can clean up your mess." Dudley said, putting a sleeping Deadly on the couch, and put an ice pack on his blue skinned and scaled head after removing Deadly's top hat.

Piggy wondered what was going on, seeing Deadly on the couch with an ice pack making Dudley sigh, hearing his porcine wife freak out seeing all the coffee was gone.

"Deadly was sad, so he went on a coffee blender which I only found out a few hours ago, Piggling." he said.

"Wait, Deadly got drunk on coffee?" Piggy asked curious.

"Yes, he's not still adjusted to some things on this world, like coffee." Dudley replied.

"I'll get us Starbuck's, on the way to the studio." Piggy told him, as they were getting dressed leaving an note for when Deadly woke up.


	6. Calming Down

It was later that day, but Deadly was pretty sleepy after all that coffee he'd drank earlier but thought Dudley was mad at him since he hadn't woken him up but left an note, along with stuff for breakfast making Deadly sigh, because he'd been feeling shy so sometimes drinking coffee helped when he got like that.

He was on the couch, where he'd been sleeping all morning, with a bowl of Lucky Charms that he liked since Dudley had let him try them drinking apple juice which made the mischievous dragon male think of Fall, when his favourite holiday which was Halloween was.

"Mmm, these are really good, but hope Dudley's doing okay." he murmured softly, yawning and revealing his fangs which were like Dudley's feeling sleepy.

"I just need more sleep, like when I stay up all night." he said lying down on the couch, just in case he was needed later snorting in sleep making his pet bat Twi get it.

When Dudley and Piggy got home later that night, they found Deadly begin to stir with the blanket wrapped around him looking a bit dazed which happened after sleep seeing Dudley sit on the couch me side him.

"I'm sorry, if I made you mad earlier, Dudley." Deadly said softly.

"I'm not mad but I was worried, for you." Dudley replied.

"I know, as you look out for me." Deadly replied.

That made Piggy curious, because Dudley had told her, about how he and Deadly had grown up on the Labyrinth, guessing her sweet dragon and Deadly were very cl

"I was more worried, because unlike me, you're still adjusting to this world so you scared me, being buzzed on coffee but just rest up because you bring something magical, to Up Late with Piggy." Dudley explained.

He was sitting on the couch, hearing Deadly yawn plus was ordering Chonese food, since it was the weekend and Up Late with Piggy wasn't on at the weekends plus he lnew that Piggy was curious about him and Deadly.

Deadly was now in black pyjamas with purple sleeves and pyjama bottoms, with Purpke-blue slipper socks with stars and moons on them which Piggy foubd adorable hearing the phantom of the Muppets yawn.

"He just needs a tad more sleep, Piggling." Dudley told her.

She nodded as she was feeling like Deadly was part of their little family, plus knew the others would like him once they got to know him, seeing the food was here answering the door but paying the delivery guy.

"Hey, the Chonese is here, good." Deadly said taking off his mask, making Piggy grin because he looked like Dudley bit different making him surprised.

"He feels comfortable enough, to take it off." Dudley said, seeing Deadly nod.

He was eating but listening to the stories that Dudley was telling Piggy, giggling which made them both smile at him.

* * *

Later that next day at the studio, Deadly was practising new spells unaware he was gathering attention to himself, making Dudley sigh, knowing how Deadly was shy until he got to know others, or felt safe to take his mask off to show his face seeing him go unseen realising some of his brother's friends were watching.

"Aww, why does he do that?" Floyd asked, seeing Animal nod in agreement.

"Deadly is a very shy phantom of a dragon-" Dudley said stopping himself.

Floyd's eyes went wide, realising Deadly was a dragon guy but that meant Dudley was one too, as he and Animal left but Dudley could hear Deadly singing softly to himself.

"Hey it's alright, I didn't mean to tell them plus Piggy knows our secret, tnat we're dragons." Dudley said.

"She's not scared of us, right?" Deadly asked softly, surprising Dudley.

"No my dear boy, she's not and likes being aroubd me along with you." Dudley said.

He was seeing Deadly grin, but that relieved Dudley, since he cared about his younger twin brother a lot, seeing he was due to seeing the dentist, which he knew made Deadly scared so he always went with him, to calm him down.


	7. Taking Care of A Sore Fang 7

"Do we have to go, to the dentist?" Deadly said annoyed but masking his anxiety because he did not like the dentist like when he was little.

"Yes as they can fix that sore fang, Pkus then you can eat again." Dudley said to him making Deadly pout.

"Fine, but all the dentist wants to do is tank out your fangs, one at a time." Deadly muttered.

Dudley sighed, as they were leaving his and Piggy's house but he needed to mentally distract his mischievous twin brother so it wouldn't hurt, guessing it might be a cavity.

At the dentist, Deadly was very quiet making Dudley nervous especially hearing his brother had a few cavities so needed fillings making Deadly scared.

"It's Ojay as it'll be over soon, tnen we can get out of here." Dudley said holding Deadly's hand seeing the dentist use the stuff to numb Deadly's mouth so she could do it.

After that, he was helping Deadly to the car, because his mouth felt weird from the numbing stuff, so felt a bit weird making Dudley get it so would let him rest, when they got back to the studio, hoping he would feel better.

At the studio, Deadly was taking an nap since being at the dentist had made him grumpy making the others wonder, if he was okay seeing Dudley nod.

* * *

"Aww, somebody had his first filling so that's why he was upset and a tad loopy at the studio?" Piggy asked Dudley, seeing him nod because it was later, after the show which had gone pretty well.

"Yes and he was pretty freaked so the dentist had to numb him up, to give him the filling." Dudley replied to her seeing Deadly reading magic books on the couch ignoring them knowing they were talking about him.

"At least my mouth isn't a spit cannon anymore, since that numb feeling is gone." Deadly said, as Dudley remembered how his brother had drank water earlier, and couldn't because of the mumbling gel which had amused some of the others.

"Piggy understood, as it was like when her tail popped out, for the world to see but at least Deadly hadn't been too mad so saw him drinking tea because he couldn't have coffee after last night.

"That's cute, Pkus Dudley drinks tea, besides frappes with caramel." Piggy said making Deadly grin making Dudley relieved because he had been worried about Deadly when he'd taken him to the dentist, so proud that his twin brother had been brave at the dentist, plus had gotten him a toothbrush.

"Thanks Dudley, for helping me as I hate the dentist." Deadly said making Dudley grin.

"You're welcome, because I know how freaked you get at the dentist." Dudley said.

They were hanging out, as Piggy was going to bed but Deadly wasn't tired since he stayed up at night, making Dudley grin at this, because he was like that too.


	8. Taking Care Of A Sick Dudley

It was now October, meaning Halloween was coming up which was Deadly's favourite holiday but also his birthday which only Dudley knew, besides Constantine so they wanted to have some fun, making Piggy wonder what they were up to, making Dudley grin guessing she would want to help seeing Deadly reading fairytale books.

"That's good he's distracted with books, as his birthday is coming up." Dudley told her.

"Wow, when is it?" Piggy asked him, as Dudley whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened in awe, guessing it woukd be Halloween since Deadly was the Phantom of the Muppets wanting to help which made Constantine surprised, she was doing something for somebody other than herself making Dudley chuckle.

"She's changed a bit, which is good." Dudley said to him planning, seeing Deadly playing with his pet bat which was cute but leaving him be.

"Where Deadly and I come from, Halloween is called Phantom Night and Deadly and I woukd always have fun, trick or treating among other things I can't say right now." Dudley said.

"Because you'll give me ideas, for mischief?" Constantine said, seeing him nod.

"Yes, but I just thought of an idea, since Deadly and I haven't hung out on Phantom Night for a long while." Dudley said to him making Constantine curious.

But Deadly was quiet, as he knew his brother and Constantine were up to something, so left them be as he had Halloween his favourite holiday to prepare for, making decorations grinning because he loved this time of year seeing some of the others curious about what he was doing.

"J-just making holiday decorations, you know, as it is Halloween almost?" Deadly said sounding shy.

"Well they look cool, than what uncle Kermit puts up." Sneaker said surprising Deadly, making Dudley grin at this.

"See, they're warming up to you!" he told him, makijg the Phantom of the Muppets blush, at his twin brother's comment plus was planningCeadly'sparty.

Deadly was excitable plus it was almost time for Up Late with Piggy, which made him more hyper because people loved his magic, making Dudley chuckle, because seeing Deadly happy made him happy.

* * *

It was Halloween morning, and Deadly's birthday but Dudley wasn't feelijg himself sneezing, plus spots were appearing on his horns and beginning to cover his blue scaled and skinned body makijg hin freaked out, looking in the mirror.

"Maybe I can conceal this, as I'm not ruining Deadly's birthday, or let dragon pox ruin it!" he said.

He used magic to conceal being sick, plus heard Deadly happily singing the birthday somg that Jareth had made up, whichmadeDudley grin at this despite being sick..

"Wow, he's in a good mood, but what is Deadly singing?" Piggy asked him.

"Yep, and singing the birthday song, that Jareth made up." Dudley said scratching his horn, unaware his wife was giving him a weird look, unaware her adorable husband was sick

"Dudley you okay, ad you don't seem like you?" Deadly said but seeing the horn spits gave it away, to the Phantom of the Muppets seeing Dudleyhad dragon pix and had it bad.

"I'm fine, don't worry as I don't want to ruin your birthday." Dudley said coughing."

He felt Deadly wrap his arms around him in a hug, nice, seeing Deadly frown, because he knew Dudley coukd Neber do a thing to ruin his birthday.

"Does Piggy know, you're sick?" Deadly asked him.

"No, because I didn't want to worry her, you know?" Dudley said feeling woozy, but Deadly was guiding him to the couch, since Dudley needed to rest to get better so was sighing.

"Is Dudley Ojay, and why is he covered from head to toe in spots?" Piggy asked, making Deadly sigh.

"He had dragon pix, but he hid it because he doesn't want you to freak out." Deadly told her, seeing Dudley using his tail to scratch making Deadly chuckle, knowing his brother should not be doing that.

He was rubbing lotion over Dudley, but Piggy foubd it sweet how Deadly was taking care of a Poxed up Dudley, seeing Dudley whimper


	9. Moving Between Two Worlds

"Wow, another year has gone by, you know?" Dudley said as he and Deadly were hanging out.

"Yeah, maybe the new year will bring happiness, you know?" Deadly said.

It was nearly New Year's Eve and at the studio, the others were discussing their pkane but Deadly was quiet, since he knew that his brother and Piggy were throwing a party, but he was not the life of parties knowing somewhere he wanted to be, the Labyrinth which was his and Dudley's home.

Pkus he had been made crown King, and had kept it a secret from Dudley since his fashionable brother loved being in tne human world compared to him, slipping away before anybody noticed or asked.

"Where's Deadly, as he was here a minute ago?" Scooter asked, making Dudley sigh.

He guessed where his twin brother was, but had kept it secret, going to the Labyrinth, sensing Deadly's aura from the castle beyond the Goblin City seeing Deadly sitting in their father's throne wondering what was going on.

"You didn't tell him, King Deadly?" a servant asked him.

"What, you're ruling now?" Dudley asked confused by this.

"And Kermit thought, I was just mischievous!" Deadly said with pride.

"With your father gone, this world needed an new ruler, and you love being in tne human world so we knew Deadly would be right, for the job." another servant mentioned making Dudley impressed.

"I guess you're not coming back, for New Year's, right?" Dudley asked.

"I will, as you are family to me, you know?" Deadly said to him.

That made Dudley relieved, as he cared about Deadly, hoping this would work out, as he cared about him seeing him hug him, something Deadly only let him or Jareth do, being the mischievous Phantom of the Muppets, he had a rep to keep just like Constantine making Dudley grin at him.

* * *

"Whoa, Deadly is king of where you both come from, Dudley?" Constantine asked the dragon male.

"Yes, he said he was coming to the New Year's party, so you can ask him about it." Dudley told him.

They were hanging out at the studio, which surprised Kermit sonce after Deadly had disappeared, his mischievous cousin had been acting out, and causing antics like swiping Puggy's jewellery making Dudley surprised by that, but maybe Deadly could help him out, by explaining to him.

They then saw Deadly show up, surprising them, making the phantom of the muppets chuckle, as he explained Tbat he was still performing magic, even if he was ruling the Labyrinth making Constantine grin, as he missed having Deadly aroubd but the others were surprised.

"I can't stay cooped up in tne cadtle, all the time, right?" Deadly said, seeing Dudley agree.

"True, but this is good as Piggy was worried when you slipped off." Kermit told him.

They were seeing him doing magic, impressing them along with Piggy, because she had been worried about him, stunning Deadly, because he thought that they did not like him, guessing he was wrong seeing Dudley nod.

They were hanging lout, and talking about things, but Deadly was pretty quiet about the ruling the Labyrinth, because they woukd not get, making Dudley get it.

"Yeah, they woukd not get it." Deadly told him.

"You have a point there, you know?" Dudley said.

He knew things were going well for them, as he knew that his brother was moving between two worlds there, being King of the Labyrinth, and performing on Up Late with Piggy making the others curious.


	10. Being There For His Brother And Piggy

"I hope you're alright, ruling the Labyrinth, ad well as doing this." Dudley said to Deadly, while with his twin brother in the castle they'd grown up in, seeing Deadly nod.

"More or less, Dudley, but I bet pretty soon, you're going to be a father right?" Deadly replied, sipping tea.

"Yes, it won't be long now, and maybe the kid will be a dragon, like us." Dudley replied.

It was Saturday so Dudley was with Deadly, since Piggy was with her friends so it was find hoping she was alright, since the baby was coming, as it was nearly nine months, grinning since the others had no clue making Deadly get it, chuckling.

"They'll be surprised, alright!" Deadly said, laughing making Dudley smile, at his brother's words.

"Then you woukd be it's uncle, you know?" Dudley said making Deadly curious.

He was unsure about that, as he thought he wasn't good with kids, but Dudley knew his and Piggy's kid woukd love being around him, dropping it for now since he didn't want to upset Deadly.

He was drinking tea, but it was helping him relax, and had no clue that Piggy could go into labour at any moment, sighing but hoped it wasn't time yet.

* * *

"It's time, the baby is coming, Dudley!" Piggy said, later that evening.

"Time for what, Dudley?" Kermit asked confused seeing Dudley leave with Piggy.

Deadly knew what was going on, but had promised Dudley not to tell the others yet, deciding to go to the hospital in case Dudley needed him leaving unseen, going to the hospital by flying and had arrived just in time sering Dudley hug him.

"Well I have to make sure, that you don't freak once the kid gets here, plus the others don't know." Deadly told him.

"Thanks, as this means a lo to me, you know?" Dudley said, hearing the sounds of infants crying, making them enter where Piggy was, seeing her with two pink blanketed bundles, bug Deadly was excited, seeing the babies were dragons, like him and Dudley making Piggy smile, seeing her daughter's wrap a little clawed finger aroubd both Deadly and Dudley's.

"Sweet, two nieces, this shoukd be fun being their uncle, you know but how're you gonna tell the others?" Deadly asked.

"Good to see you like them, but we will be telling them, or you coukd get a certain bad frog, to help." Dudley said.

Deadly chuckled at that, as this moment was very sweet, and could not wait to see the looks on the others's faces when he told them, especially Kermit, chuckling softly to himself making Dudley curious.

He saw Deadly leave, guessing he was going back to the studio, to tell the others about the babies knowing that would be fun and was seeing Piggy feeding both female dragon infants which was good so was leaving for now, but would be back in the morning.

At the studio, everybody was surprised, that Piggy had given birth to twins, making Deadly and Dudley chuckle at their reactions, because they were expecting this but knew they woukd want to help Piggy grinning.


	11. Looking After His Nieces

"So, how're your kids doing, and aren't they driving you crazy, keeping you up?" Constantine asked.

"They're fine, plus a friend of yours is helping them, during the night." Dudley replied.

"Wow, Deadly was tending to them, at night, which makes sense." Constantine told him.

It was a few days later after Piggy had given birth to her and Dudley's daughters, Suki and Sumi who were dragons or oriental ones, but loved them, plus Deadly wad proving to be a very good uncle, which was why he looked like a zombie right now while being in the studio, making Dudley feel bad, since he and Piggy were getting used to being parents by now, yet Deadly wanted to help.

"Maybe he should rest, you know?" Dudley said seeing Deadly out of it, making him sigh leading his mischievous twin brother to somewhere quieter, where he could rest and get his energy back, seeing Piggy nod because she knew besides her and Dudley, Suki and Sumi liked being around their uncle.

He saw Deadly on one of the couches, already sleeping, which relieved Dudley because he cared about his twin brotjer's wellbeing, hearing the Coco soundtrack from Deadly's headphones, knowing his brother was very fixated with the movie, which was good knowing he was a very good uncle to Suki and Sumi so was letting him be.

"Is your brotjer alright, as he was not himself, when he got here." Kermit told Dudley.

"He's been helping take care oSumi and Suki, which is why he's tired." Dudley told him.

Plus he could hear Deadly sleep singing which was cute, knowing why his brotner was excited about Coco, knowing he imagined going into the spirit world to talk to Jareth who was their adoptive father but had been the previous goblin king of the Labyrinth but kept that secret from the others knowing that he was planning to see it, when it came out.

* * *

"Ssh it's alright, little ones, as your parents are taking care of you, but they had to go to some party." Deadly told both Suki and Sumi as he was tending to both little female infant dragons, as he was feeding and burping them, plus singing to them which was easing them, back into sleep.

It was around four or five in the morning, and Deadly was feeding both Suki and Sumi after they'd woken up, so Deadly was soothing them to sleep leaving their room, and going back to his room."

Dudley and Piggy were impressed that Deadly had taken good care of Suki and Sumi while they were out, makimg Deadly grin, as he cared about Suki and Sumi as they were his nieces.

They were having coffee, but Deadly was drinking tea, but humming Remember Me from Coco, making Dudley grin but knew that he was going to see it and probably get ideas about their adoptive he wanted to make something involving Coco.


	12. Moving Into An New Attic

Deadly had been thinking about things lately, like his and Dudley's adoptive and regal father, along with saving the Muppet Theatre from Tex Richmond as he did not want to forget himself, or being thevPhantom making the otjers wonder, if he was alright making Dudley sigh.

"He's just thinking about things, plus after Tex, he has problems trusting otjers, or thinks you're mad at him because of it." he told them, seeing Deadly being very quiet, listening to music knowing that his brotjer needed a hug hoping it might help a Smidge wrapping his arms around him, in a hug.

"Thanks, as I could use the hug, as I was thinking about things, and hope dad won't fade away." Deadly said softly.

"Hey, you are good, you defeated Tex, saved the Muppet Theatre and a very good Ubcle to Suki and Sumi but the others are maybe beginning to warm up to you, so don't dwell on the past, alright, let it go." Dudley told him.

"I guess, but I just don't want to forget myself again, you know?" Deadly replied.

"I get it, but you won't not this time, plus I can help, so can Piggy, if that does happen, plus when everybody went their own ways, they forgot too, but now they remember who they are, which is good." Dudley to,d him.

Deadly guessed that was true, and was feeling a little better, plus thinking about Halloween, and all the great pranks he could do like make another haunted house, making Dudley grin, knowing his brother was being himself.

"Is he feeling better, after you talked to him?" Constantine told him.

"I think so, as he was dwelling on the past, and worrying about forgetting, that he is the Phantom but that could never happen, plus I promised that we'd help him, if that happened." Dudley to,d him.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Constantine was helping Deadly as Dudley had found the perfect attic on the studio for the Phantom of the Muppets to live in, which was big plus nobody had stored anything in it for quite some time, so Constantine was knowing his best friend would turn it into the perfect lair for himself making Deadly grin.

"Yes, this is helping me feel better, but hope the weirdoes downstairs don't flip out, if they hear a manical laugh every now and then." Deadly said making Constantine get it, hoping Kermit and the others would not kick Deadly out of here, or he would make them regret it.

"Dudley and I madeca compromise with them, that I could have this attic, but I have to keep the Phantom in control." Deadly to,d him.

"That's pretty weird, but I get it, you missed your old attic-" Constantine said stopping himself, knowing it might upset his friend, because his ol attic was in the Muppet Theatte that Tex had almost destroyed, knowing mentioning that guy was not a good thing.

"Sorry about that, Deadly, I forgot." Constantine told him.

"It's alright, my old attic meant a lot to me, Dudley and I have been talking about that." Deadly replied.

Constantine was letting him get settled in, climbing down, making Dudley get it, because he'd heard what his brother had been talking about, just letting him be, since Up Late with Piggy was starting soon, making Constantine scowl.


	13. Getting Ready For London

Deadly's purple puiplled eyes widened, hearing they were going to London next month to perform at thevO2 arena guessing they wanted him to help, or be the Phantom seeing Kermit nod, making him nervous because he thought that they weren't going to let him go with them surprised that Dudley had let him come with them making Deadly nervous, in case his phantom side got out of control and caused trouble.

"You won't plus we're gonna have fun, like having afternoon tea, which I know you love." Dudley told him.

"Y-yeah plus maybe my friend, the Phantom of the Opera might be there, so I can let that side out, without getting everybody in trouble." Deadly told his twin brother making him and Piggy smile.

"Yeah, plus Gloria Stefan is coming with us, so that should help." Dudley replied

They were having cream tea, to calm down, because that news had caused great commotion and excitement with the otjers, making something cross Deadly's mind.

"What about Suki and Sumi, who's going to look after them?" he said, sounding nervous.

"They're coming too, plus you can look after them while we're doing the show since it's for two days, but we're staying longer, to make it a vacation." Dudley assured him, seeing him calm down.

"That's good as we can't leave two dragon babies on their own." Deadly told him and Piggy.

* * *

It was the beginning of July, so everybody was getting ready for thevadventure that was coming up, plus Kermit had put up the running order for the O2 making Deadly surprised, that he was allowed to let his phantom side out, surprised that people liked him being thevPhantom seeing Piggy nod seeing him tending to Suki and Sumi, seeing them like his Phantom cloak, or tugging on it which he didn't mind, surprised they were not frightened, since Dudley had told them it was just Deadly playing dress up.

"Yeah, it's just me, but people like when I do it, to do magic little ones." he said feeding them, taking off his mask.

"Yep, and you're a very sweet uncle to them, too." Piggy said almost making him jump.

"Sorry about that, as you were having fun with them." she told him seeing him nod.

He had been watching both his young nieces, while Dudley and her had been talking with the others about what was happening soon, plus had gotten Suki and Sumi passports, seeing Deadly nod in reply, seeing Dudley there impressed that his brother took so good care of his young twin daughters makijg a grin cross Deadly's face as he knew they were right.

"You have a point, but we can have fun in London." Deadly said seeing Dudley and Piggy agree.

They hoped that Suki and Sumi would like being in London, despite being that ypung seeing Deadly agree, knowing they would be going on their first plane ride, which would be exciting


End file.
